Wanting
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Rappa had never wanted something or someone so badly. He wanted food, a decent place to sleep, a hot shower once in a while, and a damn good fight. But seeing Fat Gum with his little girfriend, just being domestic n shit? With his cute girl? Fuck, he wanted that.
1. Chapter 1

Alice softly hummed along to her music as she danced through the kitchen, wiping crumbs onto the floor. She twirled around as she tossed the rag onto the counter and grabbed the broom, dipping it down as she sang into the end. Her feet suddenly shifted and she squeaked, jabbing the broom into the floor to keep herself up.

She giggled and smiled widely, sweeping up the floor while the oven warmed the cool apartment. She bent over to sweep the dirt and crumbs into the dustpan, tossing them away. She hummed softly and tapped her fingers as she thought if she should make Taishiro anything else.

As she thought, a heavy knock on the door made her jump. Glancing at the clock, she slowly wandered over to the door. It was too early for him to be home...

"Hey, Fat! I see the light on, lemme in!"

She blinked and opened the door, tilting her head back to look up at the large red-haired man. "Um, hello."

He frowned, the only part of the face visible through the thick bangs. "The hell are you? Fatso lives here, don't he? He didn't run away and move on me, did he?"

She tilted her head, frowning slightly. "If you need Fat Gum, I can show you the way to the agency."

He shook his head. "Nah, I can wait for him here. He's used to me swinging by, guess you could say we're friends."

She suddenly perked up and smiled up at him. "Oh! Well, come on in. I'm Alice, Taishiro's girlfriend."

He grinned, walking inside. "Didn't expect Fats to have a girlfriend."

She giggled and locked the door behind him. "We started dating a couple months ago actually, I just moved in a week or two ago."

He stretched out across the large couch, softly groaning as he settled down. "Huh, alright. Whatever's cooking smells good."

She smiled and lightly clapped. "Thanks, I'm trying some new things. Do you mind taste-testing?"

He grinned toothily, peering at her as she padded to the kitchen. "Would love some homemade grub. Better than that takeout shit."

He heard her soft giggle and the sound of a plate being prepared. "I don't know, I do love some takeout pizza once in a while. Oh and breadsticks, ugh that's good."

He snorted, sitting up to take the plate, resting his elbows on his spread knees. "Can't beat a pizza, can ya?"

She lightly pouted and waved her hand. "Not yet. Just eat, I'll be back in a moment. Oh, I don't think I ever caught your name?"

He waved his fork dismissively. "Rappa."

She smiled and padded to the bedroom, pulling out her phone as she closed the door partially, peeking out to keep an eye on the large man on the couch shovelling food in his mouth. She called Taishiro and bounced her foot slightly, listening to the tone.

She took a deep breath when he finally answered and quickly and quietly said, "There's a man here named Rappa, he said he's a friend of yours, is he a friend Taishiro or do I need to call the cops?"

He softly sighed and shook his head, standing up from his desk. "I'm coming home, just don't piss him off and you'll be okay."

She nodded slightly, staring as Rappa laid back on the couch, patting his stomach contently. "Okay, he seems calm. Does he get mad easy?"

He smiled slightly. "Not really, but he does get excited to fight. You'll be okay, don't worry. I'll be home soon."

She smiled slightly. "Okay, well dinner's almost ready."

He grinned. "I'll be quick then. See you soon."

She blew a kiss in the speaker and hung up, stepping out with a smile. "Someone looks as content as a cat."

Rappa hummed softly, his boots on the floor and one toe sticking out of his socks. "You should know about that, kitten."

She lightly pouted, the cat ears on her head tilting down. "Well, yeah. Tai should be home soon so you two can hang out or whatever you two do."

He shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. "He won't fight me full on, but it's fun to wrestle around with someone who won't break."

She glanced over his muscular arms and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I bet people break easily with you."

He glanced up at her and a slow grin stretched across his face. "You know it doll. Say, you and fatso been dating for a while, right?" She nodded slowly, eying him as his grin widened. "So, how often do you two get it on? You look pretty tiny compared to him. Gotta hurt."

She flushed and crossed her arms tightly, her tail flicking. "No! That's none of your business! Shut up!"

He laughed, sitting up to stare at her. "Oh, so you two are lovers!"

She flung a pillow at the laughing man, glaring as she stood up quickly. "You shut up! That's none of your business! God dammit Tai, where the hell are you.."

The oven conviently beeped obnoxiously, giving her an excuse to escape the living room while he laughed. She rolled her eyes, opening the oven door before grabbing the oven mitts. She looked over the food and set it out, nodding to herself. Hopefully after Rappa saw Taishiro, he would leave and they could have a peaceful dinner together.

Alice sulked as she sat at the dinner table, jabbing at her food as Taishiro casually spoke with Rappa. Taishiro had come home soon after she busied herself setting the table for two (two only dammit), and dived into asking Rappa why he visited. The muscular man had merely claimed he forgot his initial reasoning and explained his parole was going well.

He even claimed to help an old woman across the street, Alice mockingly mused as she stabbed a piece of meat harshly.

Taishiro frowned slightly and rested his hand over hers resting on the table. "Darling? Are you okay?"

She jolted and took a deep breath, nodding as she smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's just getting close to my period. Moody and all. I think I'm gonna take a bath, soak and relax for a while."

He nodded and smiled softly, squeezing her hand. "I'll save you a plate."

She gently squeezed his large hand back and kissed his heek as she passed by him, slipping to their bedroom before walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later and she was soaking in the massive tub, relaxing as the jets built up the scented bubbles. Purring softly, she rested her head back as she breathed in the sweet scent. Cotton candy, one of their shared favorite scents.

She sighed softly, lookign up at the ceiling. Rappa seemed like a fine enough ex-villain. A bit loud and obnoxious, and not to mention incredibly nosy. She could live without that.

At least Taishiro seemed to like him. He was comfortable enough with the man that he didn't iimmediately kick him out and even invited him for dinner. Sadly.

She closed her eyes and ducked her head under, holding her breath as she kept herself under the water. She sat up, gathering bubbles in her hair and on her shoulders. She took a deep breath, pressing the button to turn off the jets.

Taishiro smiled at her as he sat on the floor beside the tub, resting his head in his cheek. He softly said, "Hi."

She jolted slightly and peered through her lashes, taking a deep breath. "Hello. Did he leave?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly. "You don't like him, do you?"

She glanced up and smiled slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

He nodded. "Very. He's in the guest bedroom but I can get him a hotel room if you need me to."

She shook her head, grabbing the towel to pat her face dry. "No, he's your friend. How long will he be here?"

He smiled, grabbing the pink bottle of shampoo out of the basket before squirting some on his hand. "Just a few days until his building's heating gets fixed. This sudden chill killed their unit."

She smiled slightly, resting her chin on her arms as he gently masssaged the shampoo into her scalp with his big hands. "Alright. You're a good person, Tai."

He turned pink, gently scratching her ears. "Ah, it's the right thing to do, ya know? He's tryin' to reform and is actually behaving."

She softly purred, closing her eyes. "That's good I guess. Does his mouth tend to get ahead of his brain?"

He smiled. "Very."

She smiled softly, relaxing as he gently washed her hair and dipped the cup into the water to rinse it off. His large hand nearly encompassed the top of her head as he combed his thick fingers through her hair. Those same large hands easily lifted her out the water when it turned cool, wrapping her in a fluffy towel.

She giggled softly, his body heat practically causing steam to rise up from her wet body as he tucked her close. He waked to the large bed and set her down, gently rubbing her down with the towel. She laughed at his actions and squealed when he pressed his fingers into her sides, wiggling them ever so slightly.

Rappa frowned as he listened to the happy giggles and squeals coming from the main bedroom. The large man sat against the wall, his legs loosely crossed and his hands curled in his lap. He rested his head back, closing his eyes.

He wasn't one for wanting much. Sure, he wanted food, a decent place to sleep, some sex, and most importantly fighting. But he had never wanted something like this. It made his chest ache, annoyingly enough.

She was so small compared to him, even smaller when the fat man had given her a hug and kiss. Small and delicate. A sleek black tail trailed between her legs, swishing softly as she walked. And her ears! They were so small! They almost looked like black little tufts in her dirty-blond hair.

Her neck looked so soft, all of her looked soft. A soft belly, soft hands, soft thighs, a soft ass. Even her frown had been soft. He just wanted to rub his battle-weary hands all over her. Feel every inch of her. Hold her close and -

Wait, what the hell? He didn't hold people! Especially not small, fragile, breakable people. Especially not small, soft, cat-eared women who fucking purred and probably sunbathed.

He frowned deeply at that thought, standing up as muffled moans reached his ears through the locked door. He quietly moved to the guest bedroom, sitting on the large bed. At least the apartment was large and cozy. Meant for larger quirk-havers like Fat Gum and himself. She looked so small walking around...

He flopped back harshly, shoving his hand down the front of his borrowed sweatpants. A good rub should help get it out his system. Just haven't had a good fuck in a while.

Yeah.

That's it.

He just needs a good fuck to get the mental image of her under him out of his thick skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacking off did not help. Neither did a cold shower. Neither did punching his pillow repeatedly. Even sneaking out to get some fresh air didn't help. Nothing. Helped.

Rappa grumbled irritably as the sound of cooking reached his ears. He had fought sleep, dozing for an hour or two before waking up for three or four. If someone was cooking (Fats by the sound of the heavier footsteps), then it was time for him to get up.

He sat up, opening the door roughly to shuffle into the kitchen. Fat Gum was cooking a pack of bacon, wiggling the sizzling meat with a fork. Already, a large tray of eggs, hashbrowns, sausages, and a finished pack of bacon sitting out. A small plate was set aside with eggs, sausages, toast and hot bacon.

Fat Gum gave him a small, sleepy smile. "Morning. That's Alice's plate so don't touch it."

Rappa waved his hand, snagging a piece of bacon off the tray. "Not gonna."

The hero nodded, glancing up when the toaster popped up four slices of toast. "I have to leave after I eat, but I'll swing by at lunch."

Rappa rolled his eyes, sensing the underlying promise. "Yeah, yeah. Gonna get my own clothes, take my damn time doin it too."

Fat Gum nodded, glancing at the clock as he deposited the fresh bacon on the tray. Rappa stepped aside obediently, still too tired to bother putting up the barest minimum of a fight. Fat Gum ate quickly, grabbing his jacket and mask.

"Rappa."

Rappa looked up, munching on some bacon as the other man stood in front of the door. "What?"

Fat Gum frowned slightly. "Be good and I'll mention it to your parole officer. Alice will let me know if you give her any trouble."

Rappa rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. 'Course she will."

Fat Gum nodded, heading out and locking the door. Rappa stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he ate the rest of the food. Well, all of it except for the plate meant for Aice.

He stared at it for a while before sighing deeply, grabbing the plate before walking to the main bedroom. He slowly opened the door, glancing around the surprisingly neat bedroom before his eyes landed on the small form in the center of the bed, barely making a lump under the thick blanket.

He walked over, setting the plate on the nightstand. Maybe just a touch and that'd satisfy him until he got some proper ass. He carefully sat on the bed and leaned over, slowly reaching out one hand. Dear god, she was even smaller wrapped in blankets and looked even softer asleep.

He shifted closer and frowned when his hair fell over, quickly grabbing it before it could tickle her nose. He held the mass of hair and gently trailed his fingertips over her face. Her nose scrunched up slightly when he traced over it and she breathed out a mumble, small fingers gripping the edge of the blanket as she rolled over.

He blinked when a bare back was exposed to him and peeked under the blanket, grinning widely at the sight of a bare ass. And hand-shaped bruises on her thighs. Oh, that was hot.

He shifted closer, laying beside her but on top of the blankets, and rested his head in his hand as he propped himself up on the plush pillows. He curled his fingers and uncurled them several times before gently guiding one hand to rub her shoulder to her elbow. He stared through still-unbrushed bangs as he gently rubbed her arm.

She visibly relaxed, her breath evening out to slow, steady breaths as she settled back into a deep sleep. He slowly tugged the blanket down as her grip loosened, staring as more of her soft skin was exposed. He swallowed thickly as he pushed the blanket down to her hip, staring at the soft expanse of her back.

Holy fuck, he had never wanted anything more in his life than to hold her and fuck - no. He didn't want to fuck her like any whore. No, he wanted to make love with her. To feel every inch of her, to feel her close to him as he made her unravel in his arms, to feel her claws in his back, to feel her hot breath when he held her in the aftermath.

He gently rubbed his hand down her back, feeling the soft, short hairs along her lower back as it curved towards her ass. He rubbed along her side, feeling the soft ridges and bumps and beautiful imperfections. He felt the curve of her soft breast and nearly groaned in pleasure at the pure softness.

He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to pull away. Glancing at the clock, he frowned and quickly walked back to his temporary room. He still needed his own clothes and more importantly needed to feel the cool air sting his burning skin. He could feel his blood boiling under his skin, but not with the usual rush of a fight. No, this was something different. This was a new feeling, a feeling that didn't exist in his world of fighting and crime and parole officers. A feeling.. that he never expected to feel in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Taishiro stared between Alice and Rappa, munching on some chips. The two were oddly quiet and distant. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a big puzzle while Rappa was playing with a rubiks cube, stretched out across the chair with one leg laid over one arm.

Taishiro dumped the bottom crumbs into his mouth, licking his fingers. "Hey, you two wanna watch a movie?"

Alice glanced up, blinking at him. "Uh, sure. Wanna go out or stay in and rent something?"

Taishiro smiled. "Let's go out. I'm off tomorrow so we can get dinner afterward. Or before, or both."

Rappa shrugged, tossing the cube onto thw coffee table. "Yeah, sure. You're paying though."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's. Uh, do you have a movie in mind?"

Taishiro grinned, standing up. "Isn't that horror movie remake out? The one with the machete guy?"

Alice nodded, standing up slowly to stretch out. "Let's do it. I already want popcorn but we can get something beforehand."

Taishiro nodded. "Alright, it's decided! Let's go get something to eat and catch it. There's one about an hour out so if we just get some stand food, we'll have plenty of time!"

Rappa rolled his eyes, heading off to the guest room. Alice padded to the room, Taishiro following her. Taishiro shut the door behind himself, grabbing a clean pair of pants from the dresser.

He glanced over at Alice as she got dressed. She'd been much quieter and distant recently since Rappa had temporarily moved in. She claimed repeatedly that the ex-villain was being good and actually helped her with grocery shopping and even cleaning up, along with cooking surprisingly enough. Rappa begrudingly agreed when asked in private, assuring the hero that yes, he was behaving quite well.

But, she had been very quiet recently. He wasn't blind and had seen her stares at Rappa. It wasn't a secret the BMI hero wasn't the most handsome and, yes she did love him regardless of his size and even preferred him having his healthy fat on him. But, she also had a distinct weakness for muscular shoulders and large men.

Rappa fit the bill of everything she liked. And even Taishiro couldn't help but realize Rappa had his own odd sense of charm about him. It helped that the man was also close to his own height and even he couldn't help but notice Rappa was crookedly attractive.

He zipped up his jacket and smiled as Alice walked to hug him, sinking into his stomach. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and nuzzled his stomach, softly purring. "Just wanted a hug. And a kiss."

He smiled, lifting her up to kiss her. She purred happily and relaxed, loosely hugging his shoulders. His smiled softened as he set her down, bending slightly as her arms stayed on his shoulders. "C'mon, let's get goin' before Rappa gets pissed."

She nodded and let her arms fall, grabbing his hand. "Let's. This'll be fun."

"And oh my god, that dock kill! I was expecting her to get away from him! But, nu-uh, not my Jason. He's smart as a tack and stronger than an ox."

Taishiro smiled widely as he listened to Alice rattle on as she bounced between them, her hands moving animatedly. Rappa scoffed loudly, crossing his arms and puffing up his chest. "Ha! I'm way stronger than him. Could take that ugly mug any day!"

Alice pointed up at him, her tail curled behind her. "Nu-uh! Jason takes a lot of beatings but the spirit of his mother and the lake itself keep him alive! You dish out a beating and your arms are practically useless for at least a week! He could get back up and moving before you're even ready for round two."

Rappa barked a laugh. grinning toothily at her. "I'll just get healed and kick his ass again! Sounds like a fun fight to me."

She rolled her eyes despite her wide grin. "As if. Anyway! Those beginning traps! That was so smart! Putting the girl in the bag over the fire and the bear trap right where the guy would come in! Oh my god, he's so smart! I love this new Jason!"

Taishiro smiled, tossing the empty popcorn bucket in a nearby trashcan. "I'm glad you do. Wanna pick up a couple pizzas on the way home?"

She nodded rapidly, her and Rappa simultaneously chimed, "With extra breadsticks."

The pair stared at each other and Taishiro held his breath for a moment before letting it outo as they nearly fell over in laughter. She held her sides, laughing loudly as she leaned into Rappa's side. The muscular man grinned widely, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Taishiro snickered, shaking his head. "You two head on home, I got the food."

Alice caught her breath, squeaking a few times during the process and wiping her eye. "Okay, see you at home babe."

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss before heading off. She smiled widely and shook her head, giggling softly. "Oh god, that was perfect timing."

Rappa grinned widely at her. "Didn't know ya had it in ya to have some fun."

She gasped loudly, placing her hand over her heart. "I can have fun! I'll have you know that game nights are very intense."

He laughed, his arm still around her shoulders as they continued to the apartment. "Oh i bet you put up a mean game of Uno or something! Do ya even bet on who does the dishes?"

She scoffed at his tone, rolling her eyes. "I do put up a mean Uno game, but we bet on other things than just dishes."

He smirked down at her. "Like what then?"

Her smile stretched out slyly, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him. "Like certain sexual favors. But, you don't need to know about those."

He laughed, grinning at her. She tugged out her keys to unlock the apartment, smiling widely. He shifted closer and bent down to hug her waist, grinning against her neck.

She glanced at him and shifted slightly. "What, feeling cuddly or something?"

He shrugged, glancing through his bangs as her hands fiddled with the keys. He gently grabbed her hands in his, steadying them. "Something."

She took a deep breath, sliding the key into the lock. "This isn't appropiate, I'm in a relationship."

He gently squeezed her wrist. "Don't care too much for appropiateness."

She pulled away, walking inside. "Rappa, no. Me and Taishiro are in a happy relationship."

He frowned, shutting the door harshly behind himself. "Then why did you let me touch you the other day, huh? Did ya like it?"

She froze, curling her fingers tightly. So he did notice she had woken up. "That was.."

He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ya don't let just any man touch ya like that. I know you want me too."

She glanced up at him, biting her lip. "I won't cheat on Tai, Rappa."

He shrugged, lifting her up to press her against the wall. "Wouldn't left me alone with you if he didn't know what'd happen."

She gripped his shoulders and shook her head slightly. "Rappa."

"Alice, just shut up."

She softly gasped as he kissed her, his hands holding her thighs as he pressed her between himself and the wall. She gripped his shoulders as his lips pressed to hers, surprisngly gentle as he coaxed her to return his kiss. She stared at him wide-eyed, glancing at his closed eyes through his bangs.

She slowly returned his kiss, her eyes slipping closed. She felt a pang of sadness and betrayal stab her. Taishiro deserved better.. but if he really did know and intend for, well, something to happen between them. Well, at least she could confirm Rappa was a damn good kisser.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice quitely ate her breadsticks, feeling her stomach twist tightly. Taishiro smiled as he sat in his comfy chair, relaxing as he worked his way through his second pizza. Rappa was in his chair, eating noisily as ever through his first pizza, his box of breadsticks already empty.

Taishiro smiled at Alice, reaching over to pat her hand. "Are you okay? You're not eating as much as you usually do. You still haven't even touched your slices."

She set her breadsticks down and smiled slightly at him, nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just not hungry tonight."

He frowned. "You were so excited earlier for pizza night."

She glanced at Rappa, feeling his eyes bear into her. "I have something to tell you. "

Taishiro nodded, gently squeezing her hands. "Whatever it is. it's okay."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before Rappa blurted out, "I fuckin' kissed her! And she fucking liked it too."

She burned red, tears quickly gathering in her eyes as her ears tilted back. "Shut up! I did not fucking like it! You forced -!"

Rappa nearly growled as he slammed his hands on the table. "I'm a fighter, not a god damned rapist! I didn't force you to hold me close or fucking whimper when I grabbed your ass!"

Taishiro raised his hands quickly, placing himself between them. "Okay, okay, no one's accusing anyone of anything. Alice, I know we've had a lackluster sex life lately, with me being busy and our schedules clashing. Rappa, I know you've been pent up and you can't keep bothering me or Kirishima to fight you."

Alice sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "You wanted us to get together? But, Tai, I am happy with you."

Taishiro smiled softly, gently cupping her cheeks. "I know you are, I'm happy with you too. I just want you to satisfied in every way."

She nodded slightly, gripping his wrists. "I just, it felt wrong."

He squeezed her hands. "It's okay, I promise. Would it make you feel better if I kissed Rappa?"

She flushed, glancing over at the quiet brawler. "I, um, I, are you okay with that? I didn't think you were.."

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, Rappa is attractive. I wouldn't mind if he doesn't."

Rappa shrugged, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't care what kinda hole my dick gets in as long as it's clean."

The pair stared at him, Alice quirking an eyebrow. "Didn't expect you to care for cleaniness."

Rappa shrugged, leaning back. "Gotta keep my junk clean. I don't care who I fuck."

Taishiro nodded. "Then, would you mind if we were in a relationship together? The three of us in a relationship?"

Rappa glanced up at him. "I don't care. Just tired of watching you two be all lovey and shit. Hearin' y'all through these damn walls too."

Alice flushed and looked at Rappa. "You what?!"

Rappa shrugged. "Ya got cute moans. Would like to hear them under me."

She flushed darker and Taishiro quickly hugged her when she moved to pounce. "Alice! We're negotiating! Calm down."

She squirmed and softly whined as he held her to him. "Fiinneee. No more innuendos until we're done!"

Rappa softly huffed. "Fine. So, you in or not, princess?"

She flushed and rolled her eyes as Taishiro sat her back down. "Yes. I do find both of you attractive and are both quite large. I would also totally be down to being the meat in that sandwich."

Taishiro snickered softly, sitting beside her. "I would also like being part of that sandwich."

Rappa nodded firmly. "Fine, but I don't cuddle."

Alice giggled softly. "Alright. Well, I'm starving and have been emotional so I need food."

Rappa barked a short laugh, grrabbing his pizza box. Taishiro smiled, hugging Alice's shoulder as she reached for her pizza. Taishiro relaxed as he returned to eating, the tension from the air lighting. They were all together, officially. And hopefully, things would smooth out a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

Rappa tightened his grip on the card, his large fingers threatening to crumple them. He took a deep breath, glancing at his smirking opponent. Alice apparently did pay a mean game of Uno. A very mean game according to the paper recording their bets.

Currently, he had to give her a massage, cook dinner by himself, do laundry (including folding!), spar with Taishiro's interns, and let her wash his hair until she was satisfied. Was he too stubborn to stop? Yes, yes he was. Was he also losing terribly? Yes, yes he was.

He visibly twitched as Alice sipped her soda. "So, you wanna go ahead and quit? I'll make this one a sexual deal if you quit."

He eyed her before groaning and tossing the cards on the table. "Fuck it, fine."

She giggled happily, clapping as she set down her cards and gathered up the cards. "Well, let's go to the bathroom. I wanna get my hands in that hair."

He rolled his eyes, standing up. "Fine."

She smiled widely and grabbed his forearm, pulling her through the bedroom. Taishiro had left early for the agency, giving them both sweet kisses and tucking them in again. Rappa, much to his personal annoyance, had turned into a cuddler once Alice pulled him in for sleep. Once he was setted on her free side and holding her close, though, he found he liked it.

He sat on the edge of the tub as she fidgeted around the bathroom, grabbing towels and letting the water heat up. She eyed him, her arms crossed as her nose scrunched up and her forehead wrinkled. He lightly smirked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Do you mind sitting in the tub? Just take your pants off."

He grinned, straightening up. "Finally getting me naked, kitten?"

She rolled her eyes and turned pink, smacking his chest. "In the tub with you."

He snickered and tugged off his sweatpants, stepping into the tub before sitting with his back to the faucet. She smiled and sat on the edge, setting her feet under the running water. He sat crossed legged and rested his chin on his hand, closing his eyes.

Almost half an hour later of scrubbing, brushing, and splashing, and Rappa's damp hair was tied back in a loose braid. Alice was wet and sulking, with her shirt clinging to her. Her fault for tugging so much, he reasoned.

Alice squirmed as she padded to the room, grabbing the end of the shirt, "Augh, you dick, it's stuck."

Rappa snickered, a towel around his waist as he followed her. "Then let me help."

She squeaked when he grabbed the end of the shirt and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion, smirking down at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and softly huffed before grinning. "How about I get that massage now?"

He smirked, peering down at her. "What kinda massage we talking?"

She hummed and walked over to her side of the bed (now, technically Rappa's), reaching into the top drawer to pull out a bottle of lotion. "How about a full body massage?"

He hugged her waist, grinning broadly against her neck. "Full body, huh?"

She tilted her head, biting back her smile. "Uh huh, you can't miss a spot."

He snickered, kissing along her smooth neck. "Like hell I'd miss a spot."

She giggled softly, ducking away to sit on the bed before laying on her stomach, pushing the blankets out of the way. He sat beside her and reached over for the lotion, glancing over the label. Same as her soap and shampoo, consistent.

He squirted a large dollop on his hand, sitting up on his knees to straddle her from behind. She tucked her arms under the pillow, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. He inhaled deeply and lightly pressed his hands to her shoulders, easily keeping his weight off her as he gently rubbed the lotion on her shoulders and back.

She smiled as his large, rough hands tenderly rubbed the lotion onto her back and sides. "I won't break, Rappa. You can press down, it's supposed to be a massage."

He shrugged, pressing ever so slightly into his hands as he attamptede to massage her properly. "Never done this before."

She hummed, twisting to rest her forehead on the bed as he rubbed his thumbs against her neck. "Better already, babe."

He smiled slightly, slowly working his way down the slow curve of her spine. He kneaded her shoulders, guiding her arms to rest at her sides. He kissed the back of her neck as he rubbed her soft palms with his rough thumbs, feeling her tail curl around his waist.

She purred softly, moving her tail to rest between her legs as he moved down. His hands slid to the front of her shorts, tugging the button and zipper loose. She lifted her hips and shifted as he tugged her pantes and shorts off in one go, tossing them to the floor.

"Be good, it's just a massage."

She could feel his grin as he moved down, massaging her hips. "I will. Just makin' sure I get every inch."

She flushed, a wide smile stretching out as he massaged her soft thighs, his warm hands dangerously close to her core. She purred softly, adjusting her legs slightly as he worked his way down. He smirked against her back, feeling her tail swish against his bare chest as he massaged her legs.

She continued to purr, wiggliing her toes as he massaged her feet. He chuckled, lightly pinching each of her toes. He smirked, lazily rubbing his hands along her legs.

"Roll over now, gotta get ya front."

She smiled and rolled over, laying on her back. He smirked down at her, rubbing along her legs. She settled back, resting her head against the pillow as she watched him.

He leaned forward, massaging her thighs. He nuzzled against her collar, inhaing deeply as he slid his thumbs closer to her inner thighs. She spread her legs slightly, purring as she rested her head back.

He lightly nipped along the pink marks, sliding one thumb along her clit. She let out a slow breath, loosely gripping his upper arms. He smirked against her neck, sliding one finger in.

"That wet already, kitten?"

She flushed, moving one leg to rub against his half-hard cock. "That hard already, bastard?"

He grinned, nipping her shoulder roughly. "Make plenty of noise, alright? Wanna hear those sweet moans myself."

She gasped softly and let go as he moved down, grabbing her hips and moving her legs over his shoulders. He nuzzled her soft inner thigh with his crooked nose, grinning widely. She giggled softly and smiled widely, covering her eyes with her hand.

He nipped her thigh, gently teasing a hickey from Taishiro. Rappa had been waiting to have her to himself and he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself. Which meant taking as much as time as he damn well wanted.

He slowly licked up her wet pussy and groaned softly, gripping her hips. Oh god, he just found the nectar of the gods. No wonder Taishiro has spent an hour with her sitting on his face.

He pressed closer, licking wide stripes along her, dipping the tip of his tongue inside her. He groaned, holding her to his mouth as he devoured her pussy. Her gasps and moans were music to his ears and he was making them with just his mouth.

She gripped the sheets under her and moaned, pressing her heels into his thick shoulders. His hot tongue dragged over her clit slowly, occasionally dipping in to reach around inside her. Whenever his tongue slid inside her, a low moan escaped her and her heel pressed further into his shoulder.

His hands were warm and heavy as they held her hips in place, His mouth was hot as he swallowed every drop that spilled out of her. His tongue was even hotter as it drew more from her.

She moaned loudly as she came again, her toes curling against his. "Rappa!"

He slowly pulled away and grinned at her, licking his lips. "I see why Fat can spend an hour with you on his face. Wanna do it myself."

She smiled slightly, breathing deeply as he nipped her thigh. "Come fuck me. I want that cock in me."

He grinned widely and nudged her legs off his shoulders, leaning up to rub his cock against her wet core. "Didn't now you had such a naughty mouth, kitten."

She moaned softly, loosely hooking one leg around his waist. "Fuck me, Rappa. Stop talking so much."

He nipped her lip and smirked, slowly pushing himself in. She groaned and arched up, pressing her nails into his upper arms. He softly groaned and started moving, closing his eyes.

She moaned louder, feeling him push inside her fully at every quick stroke. He peered down between them as he pressed into her fully and grinned widely at the faint bulge. She clung to him as he slid a hand down and moaned softly when he pressed his hand against the bulge, feeling the faintest outline of his own cockhead.

He grinned wider. "Oh, that's fucking hot, babe."

She flushed, dragging her nails down his shoulders. "Fuck, fuck! Rappa, stop fucking staring!"

He nipped her lip roughly, moving his hips quickly. "As my kitten wishes."

She moaned loudly as he fucked her roughly, not bothering to set any form of pattern. Her tight heat hugged his cock, her cum slicking the way for him. His cock opened her up, practically splitting her open with every rough thrust.

She dragged her claws down his shoulders, moaning loudly as she came around him. He moaned lowly, tightening his grip on her hips as he stopped thrusting in fully, only bothering to sheathe himself halfway as he thrusted raidly. He pressed his face in her shoulder as he came inside her, thrusting a few times slowly.

She moaned softly and slumped back, letting her hands fall from his shoulders. He panted softly and grinned down at her as her eyes slid shut. "Tired already, kitten?"

She purred, lazily looping her arms around his neck. "Mmm, gimmie a minute and I'll be good."

He grinned and hunched over, pressing his lips to hers. She purred as she kissed him back, tangling her fingers in the short hairs at the base of his skull. He lazily grinded his hips against hers, palming her thighs. This was worth the wait.


End file.
